Communication Problems
by misskate99
Summary: This story used the be called A PUCKSABRINA STORY. This is a story about Puck and Sabrina admitting their love for each other, but only to themselves.Puck and Sabrina aren't exactly the best at communicating their feelings,and of course theres fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier- I don't own any thing! may be in the future i'll put a character or few of my own in here but for now i own nothing!**

**A/N- I have no clue where this is going, I'm not a great writer or very creative and there will be a lot of typos, so this is just for fun:) Sabrina and Puck are**** 16 , Daphne and Red are 12. R/R!**

**Chapter 1**

"PUCK!" Sabrina had woke that morning to find her hair a revolting colour of puke-green. That's how every morning started, Sabrina waking up or walking into some stupid prank Puck had planed.

She had always hated Pucks pranks but lately she just couldn't stand them. She was older now, 16, and the way she looked was important. When she first came to Ferryport Landing and the pranks started, she would just live with it and go to school with pink hair or smelling like garbage. But now boys were noticing her and she wanted to look pretty, to feel good about herself but Puck was making that very, very hard.

Sabrina came out of her room fuming. She walked straight to Pucks room not bothering to knock and going strait in. "Puck!" she screamed. "What have you done! How am I going to get this out?"

Sabrina had been in Pucks room before, but it always took her by surprise. The room was beautiful, with a lagoon in one coner and a boxing ring with a sleeping kangaroo on it in another. Puck was asleep on his giant trampoline in the center of a small clearing in a forest, which he used as his bed. Sabrina walked up to the trampoline and shook Puck violently. Pucks eyelids fluttered then closed again as he rolled over hugging his stuffed unicorn close and continuing to sleep. "Sheesh, you're as bad as Daphne at waking up." She shook him again, yelling in his ear to get up.

Puck finally yawned and opened his eyes, looking at Sabrina and smiling with a wicked smirk. "Wow Grimm, nice dye job! Who did it?" He said, totally innocent.

"Shut up stink pot! How do I get it out before school?" Sabrina asked desperately.

"Well I mixed the dye with a bucket of super glue so if you wash your hair everyday it should come out by, oh I don't know…next month." He was enjoying this; he knew this would make Sabrina mad. He found it amusing when she was mad.

"A _MONTH_! You have got to be kidding me? What about school? I can't go to school like this for a month." She was started to loose her steam, she was lost in humility.

_Why does he do this to me? Why can't he understand that I just want to look normal and go to school? Why does he hate me so much?_ She thought

Sabrina sat on the ground, curling her knees up to hug herself and just sat there, trying not to cry.

Puck looked over the edge of his trampoline, "Sabrina?" he whispered. He didn't even notice that he had called her by her actual name and not "Grimm".

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" He's smirk had disappeared and he was looking down on her from the trampoline.

Sabrina looked up, "Why do you hate me?" she whispered then put her head back down, not wanting Puck to see her eyes starting to water.

Puck was stunned for a second. _Hate her? I don't hate her. Why would she think_ _that? _Puck thought about it for a second. He knew SHE hated HIM but he could never hate Sabrina, he cared about her, but he'd never tell her that.

Puck leaped down from his trampoline landing next to Sabrina. She was still curled up in a ball shaking a little, she was crying now. Puck sat beside her, not knowing what to do; he'd never seen Grimm cry before.

"Sabrina…?" Puck hesitated but she never answered. "I don't hate you." He said simply.

She still didn't look up. "Then why do you always do this to me?" She asked, pointing to her hair, her voice breaking at points from crying.

Puck couldn't help but smile to himself a little. He was proud of he's dye job and it was a very satisfying puke-green colour.

He looked back at Sabrina "I don't know, it's just what I do."

He really didn't know why he did it, it was fun, yes, but there are other things he could do that were fun, like toilet paper Charming's maison or morph into an elephant and stamp through town, but he was The Trickster King, pranking Sabrina was just who he was.

_And Grimm looks pretty cute when she's mad._He thought,_ Wait did I just say Sabrina was cute? Did I just call her Sabrina! What's happening? _He thought.

Sabrina suddenly burst out into sobs. She covered her face with her hands and sat there in Pucks room crying. She didn't know why she was so upset, she rarely ever cried, she was stronger than this but she just couldn't stop.

_Why does he hate me? I don't hate him and we only fight because he pulls pranks on me. Why can't he like me, like I like him?_

Puck put his arms around Sabrina, pulling her into his chest. He hated to see her cry and knowing that she was so upset because of him. He wanted to tell her that he cared about her, more then anything in the whole world. That he would do anything for her. That he wanted to be with her. Yes, he was admitting it. Since Grimm and Daphne came to live with the old lady, Puck wanted to be with Sabrina. That was when they were 11, they were 16 now and she still had no idea. She thought he hated her, which was the furthest you could get from what he felt for her.

"Sabrina listen to me," Puck put a hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards to look at him. Her face was red and streaked with tears.

"I don't hate you Sabrina, I don't know why I do these things to you but I do know that I don't want to make you cry and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I lo-"

Puck was interrupted by Granny Relda shouting from the other side of the door. "Time to come down for breakfast Puck! Tell Sabrina on your way down."

Puck let go of Sabrina quickly, missing the felling of having her in his arms and Sabrina missing the felling of his arms around her. Standing up he held out a hand to her to help her up. She got up, wiped her face and mumbled a thanks.

"We should probably get ready for school now." Puck said.

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed weakly, heading for the door. She stopped, reaching for the knob and turned back to Puck.

"Hey Puck,"

"Yeah Grimm?"

"What were you going to say before? When Granny Relda interrupted?"

"Oh, uhh, just that I-I-I'll let you off the hook just this once." Puck snapped his fingers and Sabrina's hair turned back to its natural blonde.

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Thanks stink pot."

"No problem puss face." Puck replied turning back and going further into his forest.

Sabrina left he's room, pausing just outside he's door with a smiling but puzzled look on her face. She had a funny feeling that that wasn't what he was going to say and she couldn't help but notice that he called her Sabrina more than once.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! I will be writing more and I think I'll rate it T because I'm not sure what's coming. And I also don't have any good ideas for a title so I may just name it something random for now but if you have any ideas let me know:)**

**R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- here's chapter 2! I'm not sure what's going on with the perspectives, they're a little jumbled but the chapter seems to be more focused on Sabrina's POV. ****So I hope you like it and Review wheather you like it or not:)**

**Chapter 2**

Sabrina went to her room to get ready. She put on a pair of worn blue jeans, a simple green t-shirt that showed of her curves and a pair of black flats. She still didn't wear make-up, even though most girls her age did, because once upon a time a little fairy told her she didn't need it. She smiled to herself, remembering that night when Puck walked in a on her in the bathroom trying on make-up.

Sabrina walked down stairs to find Puck and Daphne already on their second helping of pancakes with pink syrup.

"Morning Sabrina." Daphne said between bites.

"Morning Daph."

"Hey Grimm! Wow I don't think I've ever seen you this ugly before!" Puck said with a mouth full of chewed pancake.

"Shut up freak baby." She couldn't say it with as much venom as she would have liked, remembering this morning in his room when he comforted her and called her Sabrina.

"Well good morning _Liebling_." Granny Relda came in with another stack of pancakes which Puck and Daphne vigorously scarfed down.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" Granny asked.

Sabrina eyed the bubbling pink syrup, "No thanks I'm just going to get a head start to school." Sabrina grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait up dog face!" Puck yelled to her. He shoved another 4 pancakes into mouth and rushed after Sabrina.

Daphne had a doctors appointment this morning so she was getting a drive to school later with Granny Relda. This morning's walk was just the two of them.

Sabrina and Puck walked in silence for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence, most walks to school they didn't talk, unless there was the occasional insult from Puck.

All of a sudden Sabrina tripped over a rock and was falling face first into the dirt, but just before she hit the ground a pair of hands grabbed her waist to stop her.

Sabina sighed in relief and tried to get up but the hands were still holding her. Puck felling Sabrina relax, put her on her feet and turned her to face him without letting go of her waist.

For a moment they just started into each others eyes, hers ice blue and his grass green. Not in the mushy romantic way but like they were just looking at each others eyes and memorizing the colour they were at the moment.

"Thanks." Sabrina said. It was more like a whisper, as if she was out of breath.

"No problem Grimm." Puck replied, still holding her waist and looking into her eyes.

"And thanks again for this morning," pointing to her hair, "you know letting me of the hook just this once." She quoted him with a smile.

"Yeah, like I said no problem." Puck dropped his hands and kept walking. _What is wrong with me? I just wanted to kiss Grimm. Why are hormones doing this to me? The whole growing up thing sucks! I know Grimm hates me, so why do I have these feelings and why do I think she'd ever feel the same for me?_ He thought walking ahead of Sabrina, not saying anything else.

Sabrina brushed herself off. Her skin was tingling from where Puck had touched her on her waist.

_I don't know what was going on, I felt like I wanted to kiss Puck. The way we __stared at each other it was the perfect felling, the perfect moment. I like Puck, just a little? _She admitted to herself.

_He's gross and stinky and rude and pranks me, but in his own way he'__s perfect. Even though he said he didn't hate me, I know he doesn't feel the same way I do. _She thought, running to catch up with the fairy boy.

When they reached the school they went their separate ways, Sabrina to the picnic bench where all the popular girls sat and Puck to sit on the curb with all the other slack-off pranksters.

Sabrina sat there quietly not saying much, just thinking about that awkward moment with Puck. Lost in her own world, she didn't hear when her friend Amanda, the gossiper, said her name.

"Sabrina? Hello? Sabrina?" Waving her hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?"

"Well I heard this morning that Jason Roberts has a new crush. Guess who it is?"

Before Sabrina could even think you it could be Amanda yelled.

"YOU! Isn't that exciting? Like oh my god, its Jason Roberts were talking about here!"

In that moment all thought of Puck left Sabrina's mind.

_Jason Roberts likes ME? _She thought in bewilderment.

Jason Roberts was absolutely the hottest guy in the school, Puck being a close second, and he was a year older then Sabrina. Not only was he insanely hansom and muscular beyond compare but he was class president, captain of the football, basketball, soccer and hockey team. You can't get much better then that!

Sabrina looked at her friends stunned into silence.

"Well?" Her friend Julia asked. "Isn't that amazing? You two would be the cutest couple!" She gushed.

"But why would he like me?" Sabrina asked, still not quite grasping it.

"Oh come on Sabrina!" her other friend Rebecca said sounding exasperated. "You're gorgeous, funny, smart, popular and every guy in this school wishes he was you boyfriend!"

_Every guy but one._ She couldn't help but think it. And it surprised her that she did. She just found out that the Greek God of her high school likes her and she's thinking about a dirty fairy boy that doesn't.

"So what are you going to do?" Julia asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" She was still a little stunned from the news and she didn't have much experience with boys. She had crushed on boys before but she never thought that guys liked her and she had never had a boyfriend.

"You talk to him of course." Rebecca answered. "It doesn't matter if it's just a simple hello in the hallway, just let him know that you're interested."

_But am I interested?_ Yes of course she was it was Jason Roberts. She had to stop thinking about other options, there were no other options.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their lockers. Sabrina's was just one down from Pucks and they were in the same class, a requirement from Granny Relda so Puck could keep an eye on her.

"Hey." Sabrina said innocently.

"Hey." Puck mumbled back and turned away and walked into the class.

Something was weird with Puck and Sabrina wanted to know what it was. She was about to follow him when Jason Roberts walked by giving Sabrina a huge, perfect teeth grin and all concern for Puck washed away.

**A/N- so there's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. It's going better then I thought it would consider****ing I usually suck at writing! But if you liked if or if you didn't please R/R!**

**Also if you have any suggestions for the plot I would greatly appreciate it cause I've got nothing. Thanks so much for reading! (and reviewing hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews so far they're great! So ****this is chapter number 3 and I'm thinking about writing in perspectives now cause I always want to write in Sabrina's then end up just putting random Puck thoughts in.**

**I'm making everything up as I go and also to mention that this is my first fanfic:) So please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sabrina's POV**

_Oh My God! Jason Roberts is smiling at me. What do I do? Oh right, smile back._

Sabrina put a cute smile on her face and gave a sheepish wave as she ducked into the class. She didn't see puck starring at her has she wobbled into the class, off balance and light headed, going to her sit on the opposite side of the room from him, next to Rebecca.

"Sabrina what's wrong? You just staggered in here looking like a drunken deer caught in the headlights. What's up?"

"Jason Roberts just smiled at me." She said with a smile on her face.

"What! That's amazing! What did you do?

"Well at first I was a little stunned and just starred but then I smiled and waved. That's it."

"Wow. Maybe he'll talk to you after school! Oh my god I wonder when he'll ask you out?"

"If he ever asks me out. Maybe he just smiled at me being polite." Sabrina still couldn't understand why THE Jason Roberts would like her.

"Sabina! Come on! Of course he's going to ask you out" Rebecca turned her head, looking to the other side of room. "…and if he doesn't the second hottest guy in the school is starring at you right now."

Sabrina turned her head to see Puck just turning his head back to the front of the room like he was paying attention. Puck paying attention? Never.

"No me and Puck are just friends…if you even want to call it that."

"Okay whatever but he's staring at you again." Rebecca said turning back to the teacher.

Sabrina couldn't help but blush a little.

**Puck's POV**

Grimm staggered into the room a little off balance. E_ven when she looks drunk she's gorgeous._ He didn't care anymore. He was fully committing to the idea that he liked Grimm. He wouldn't tell anyone else, especially Grimm, He would just keep it to himself and wallow in self pity that Grimm would never like him.

He found out that morning that Jason Roberts liked Sabrina. His friend Phil was going out with Amanda, the gossiper, so he knew everything.

_I have no clue what she would see in him. I mean according __to the school he's the hottest guy, me being a close second, but I've heard he's kinda a jerk and if he's my competition I should have no problem, I'm The Trickster King! Who wouldn't love me?_

_Grimm. _He thought to himself, starring over at her talking to Rebecca. After a few minutes of still starring Sabrina looked over at him. He turned he's head to the front of the class pretending to pay attention, hoping she hadn't seen him looking at her.

When he knew it was safe to look again, he turned his head a little to the side just watching her. The way her hair swung and reflected the light when she moved. In that moment Puck decided to stop the pranks on Grimm's hair. He liked it to much to ruin it.

**So there's chapter 3! It was a short one but I'm making this up on the spot and it's hard to write in Pucks perspective and try not to be OOC:/**

**So please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Chapter 4! Still no clue where this is going if you have any suggestions please let me know! S****o anyway read and review!**

**And also I think I'm going to be more ****focused on Sabrina's thoughts for now. I'm having trouble writing for Puck. But if you think it would be better with the two different perspectives please tell me!:) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Sisters Grimm!**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day passed quickly. Every class Sabrina had to repeat her encounter with Jason to all her friends, every detail from what shade of blue he's eyes were when he smiled to what hand Sabrina had waved with.

Sabrina wasn't sure about the whole "The hottest guy in school liking me" thing but after talking about him in every class, recess and through lunch she was really hoping that he would talk to her or at least smile at her again.

When the bell rang last period Sabrina gathered her books and headed to her locker. When she got there Puck was just closing his locker.

"Hey freak." Sabrina said casually.

"Hey." Puck murmured and walked towards the doors.

Sabrina remembered this morning when he had giving the same mumbled response. She had totally forgot to ask him what was wrong, but who could blame her? She was caught up in the world of Jason Roberts.

"Puck!" She yelled running after him. She caught him just outside the doors of the school.

"Are you okay? You seem a little weird today."

Puck didn't answer he just kept walking with he's head down.

"Puck," Sabrina grabbed his sleeve to stop him. He did and turned to face her.

They starred at each other again, like they did this morning. Sabrina couldn't help but notice the emerald green shade of he's eyes and the way his shaggy blonde hair feel cutely just over one eye.

Puck broke the silence. "So I hear Jason Roberts has a crush on you."

_Why would he bring that up?_ Sabrina wondered.

"Yeah apparently, though I can't see why he would." She admitted to him.

Puck just chuckled and shook his head. He started to walk away and mumbled something along the lines of "You really don't see you self clearly Grimm."

"What was that?" Sabrina asked.

"I said…" He turned around to face her, and when he did he froze, then anger crossed is face, just for a second, and he finished. "I said I'll see you at home dog breath." He turned and walked away.

Just then there was a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jason standing there with his breath taking smile.

"Hi. I don't think I've ever introduced myself, I'm Jason Roberts."

"I know." Sabrina said breathless like a fan meeting they're idol for the first time. _No stupid stupid! Why did I say that?_

"I'm Sabrina Grimm."

"I know." It didn't sound creepy coming from him.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe see a movie with me a tonight?" He shot her a dazzling smile.

"Yes of course I would." She sounded breathless again.

"Okay great. I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yeah. great."

"Okay, see you later Sabrina." He gave her one last perfect smile before turning and walking away.

_I have a date with Jason Roberts._ She thought that same sentence over and over again the whole way home, thinking about what she would wear how she would do her hair if she should wear make-up or not. She was so happy right now that nothing could ruin it.

Sabrina came down the stairs wearing a pale blue dress with white ballet flats her hair pined softly to the side and just a swipe of mascara.

When she reached the bottom her whole family crowded her, telling her how beautiful she looked.

"Oh Sabrina you look lovely." Granny Relda complimented.

"Looking good kido." Uncle Jake added with a wink.

"SQUEEL! Oh Sabrina you look mucho pretty!" Daphne clapped her hands.

"Thanks everyone…I'm really nervous." Sabrina was eyeing the clock. He'd be here any minute.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll have a great time." Granny said. Everyone agreed but Puck who was sitting in the corner not even looking.

_What is his problem! _Sabrina thought in annoyance

Then she heard a car pull up to the house and everything but the thought that she was going a on date with Jason Roberts washed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Chapter 4! I'm really all over the place with the point of views and my chapters aren't as long as i would like them to be but i'm having fun writing this and the reviews are great! Thanks to everyone for the favorite author, favorite story, and story alerts. well her you go enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Pucks POV**

Grimm looked absolutely gorgeous coming down the stairs. Her pale blue dress showed off her body just right and she was wearing a little make up which made her blue ice eyes look big and innocent. She was the definition of beautiful.

Everyone crowded around her telling her how good she looked. Marshmallow was so excited I thought her head was going to explode.

After a few minutes of fussing over Grimm there was the sound of a car pulling up to the house. Grimm said good bye and walked out the door. It made me mad that someone else would get to see her looking so beautiful but there was nothing I could do so I went to my room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Grimm got home late so she said goodnight to everyone and went to her room. I crept out into the hallway and down to her room, leaning a hear against the door to hear her on the phone with Julie.

"Oh it was amazing!" She gushed.

"We saw a cute romance movie and shared a popcorn then after the movie we went to the park and just talked about everything! Like school and music and he even asked about Puck."

_Why would he ask about me?_

"Yeah I know it was weird but he sees me and Puck walking together in the morning and after school and he thought there might be something going on between us, he did want to intrude."

"I know! That's so cute isn't it? He was so sweet I'm going out with him again tomorrow."

_Oh great!_

"No he didn't kiss me, it was our first date, but maybe tomorrow." She added with a giggle.

"Kay, see you at school." She hung up and I didn't have time move away from the door before she opened it.

"PUCK!" She screamed as I fell on top of her.

"Hey ugly. What's up?"

"Ugh Puck get off of me!" She tried to wiggle free.

"Are you sure Grimm? Cause I could stay here all day."

"Grow up Puck!" She said pushing me off and standing up.

"So how was your date with stupid?"

"Shut up Puck he's not stupid and trust me, even if he was he'd be smarter than you."

"Oh Grimm that really hurt." I loaded on the sarcasm.

She scowled at me. "If you must know it was perfect. I'm going out with him again tomorrow, though I'm sure you already know that from creeping at my door."

I just shrugged I didn't care that she knew I was listening in on her conversation.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Grimm. I hear Jason dates a lot of girls then dumps them after they fall in love with him. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Shut up moron! You're just jealous because no one likes you and you've never been on a date!" She said with smugness.

She was right. Well that I was jealous (I'm certainly not telling her that) and that I've never been on a date but lots of girls liked me, I just didn't like them.

"Well that's where you're wrong Grimm. I have a date tomorrow as well."

Her face dropped in shock for a second before she composed her self.

"Oh yeah stink pot? With who?" Oh so she was challenging me? This was going to be fun.

"Just trust me ugly. You'll find out tomorrow." I left her room with a wicked grin on my face and her looking as mad as she's ever been.

_Now, I just have to find someone to go on a date with me tomorrow…_

**I just love a good Sabrina/Puck fight! This one was kinda short to. The creative juices aren't quite flowing at the moment. And again please tell me if you have any plot ideas and I also want to rename the story so if you have anything in mind let me know:) Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thankyou everyone for the reveiws! They've been great!****Sorry you had to wait a little longer for this one but I've been busy. I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters but still if you have any let me know. R/R!**

**Dis****claimer- I do not own the sisters grimm!**

**Chapter 6**

**Sabrina's POV**

My first date with Jason was amazing and I knew my second would be even better. I got ready for school and headed down stairs for breakfast with a smile on my face, nothing could ruin my good mood today.

When I got to the table everyone but the one thing that could ruin my mood was sitting there eating. But still my smile disappeared and for some reason I felt a sick, worried feeling in my gut. _Puck never misses breakfast. Is something wrong? Ugh, why do I care? I don't!_ I told myself.

"Morning Lielbling." Granny Relda said while placing a pitcher of some gooey blue juice on the table.

"Morning Granny. So where's that dirty fairy?" I tried to sound as casual as possible but Daphne still giggled. She thinks me and Puck are destined to be together. Yes I know that's what happens in the future but I'm going to try best to change that. _But do I really want to change it? _Yes, of course I do!

"He got up early to take a shower then left for school a few minutes ago." Granny replied.

I almost chocked on my food. "He what? Puck took a shower! Why on earth would he do that?" Not that I was complaining, he usually only takes one once every month or so, and that's because Granny makes him. This is two in one month! And at free will! Something was wrong.

"I don't know but he seemed to be in a very good mood this morning."

Then it hit me, "Oh right. His date." I forgot to hide my disappointment.

"Puck as a date?" Uncle Jake asked. "Well it's about time! That boy is 16 and he hasn't been in one relationship yet. I remember my first girlfriend you never forget that. I hope it works out for him."

Daphne kicked Uncle Jake under the table

"Ow! What was that for?"

Daphne gave him a very meaningful look then nodded her head towards me in a very obvious way.

"Oh, yeah, right, um…" Uncle Jake stammered trying to recover.

"I mean it probably doesn't mean anything, it's just his first girlfriend. After he admits his love for you…uhh, I mean for YOU know who…you know the perfect girl? Then he'll forget all about his first girlfriend, who remembers their first girlfriend anyway?" He finished and looked at Daphne for approval. She just rolled her eyes.

"What he meant to say was don't worry about it, Puck will come to his senses." Daphne said in encouragement.

I stood up in rage. "I do not like Puck. Puck does not like me. We hate each other. I will never like that immature, stupid, gross, stinky, useless FAIRY BOY!"

I knew the words were lies and I regretted them as soon as they came out of my mouth, but they had to know that we would never be together. Puck didn't like me. End of story.

"Sabrina Grimm!" Granny said with heavy disapproval. "Do not talk about Puck like that. You don't have to like him but I will not have you talking about him like that under my roof."

"Ugh! I'm going to school!" I grabbed my bag and walked to school by myself.

When I arrived at school I went to my usual spot at the picnic table, everyone was there but Julie.

"Hey guys. Where's Julie today?" I asked.

They all giggled. "She's over there with Roooobinnnn." Amanda replied, singing Pucks name. (Everyone at school knows him as Robin Goodfellow.)

I looked over to see Puck and Julie chatting in the corner of the parking lot. Both of them laughing and smiling.

"Why?" I asked puzzled. I actually had no idea why they would be talking. Me and Puck hung out in two completely different groups.

"I don't know, but here she comes now, I guess we'll find out."

"Julie, what was that about?" I was the first to ask.

"You'll never believe it! Robin asked me out on a date tonight!" She squealed.

"WHAT!" I exploded.

Julie shrank back like she was scared of me. "Yeah he asked if I wanted to go to the movies…what's wrong Sabrina?"

What was wrong? Why was I freaking on Julie? I shouldn't care if she was going on a date with Puck. I shouldn't care about Puck at all.

"Nothing, sorry I'm just having a bad morning." I sat down and played with my hair pretending not to listen as Julie went through everything that Puck had said. To tell you the truth I was a little jealous. Not that she was going on a date with Puck, even though I didn't like that, but that everyone was fussing over her and Puck instead of me and Jason. Not one person asked me how my date went yesterday.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Everyone talked about Julie and Puck, how Puck was so hot and that he and Julie would be so cute together. I was starting to get annoyed.

The walk home wasn't much better. Puck just kept talking about Julie.

"She's so pretty and funny. I don't know why I didn't go out with her sooner." Puck probably said that same sentence at least four times throughout our walk.

It hurt a little, I don't know why, but he kept saying Julie was his exact type, that everything about her from eye colour to skin tone was what he liked in a girl. I was the exact opposite of Julie. I have long blonde hair, she has short black. I have blue eyes, she has green. I'm a pale peach colour and she's a dark brown. I'm everything Puck doesn't want.

I tried to tell myself I shouldn't care but I did.

When we got home we both went to our rooms to get ready for our dates.

I chose a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and a gray cardigan. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and put on some make-up. I didn't know where we were going tonight, Jason said it was a surprise, so I didn't want to wear a dress, just in case.

I came down stairs to find Puck already sitting at the table waiting. Neither of us had cars yet so Julie was picking him up and Jason was picking me up, which meant we got to sit at the table together awkwardly to wait for our dates.

"Hey smelly, lookin' pretty ugly. What's the occasion?" Puck asked smiling.

"I'm going on a date with the hottest, most popular, most nice, most amazing guy in the whole school so I thought I'd look extra ugly for him tonight." I said smiling brightly at him.

He looked annoyed. He probably wanted me to yell at him so we could fight, but this was more fun.

He grumbled to himself, not having a comeback.

"What are you so dressed up for? Julie probably isn't coming, she probably only said yes out of pity for you." I knew that she actually liked him and I wasn't happy about it.

"Oh I don't think it was out of pity and you know that. You probably heard her talking about me all day, you know since I'm going on a date with your BEST FRIEND." He rubbed it in my face.

"Why does it have to be Julie! I live with you, isn't that enough? Why do you have to be in every conversation I have with my friends too? Beside Julie isn't even that pretty." She was, I was just mad.

"Jealous are we?" Puck teased. "I know you love me Grimm but there's just not enough of me to go around."

"I am not jealous! I have a date with Jason tonight and he's wonderful! He's even hotter than YOU!"

"So you admit I'm hot?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant." I stammered. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's Julie." He said getting up. "I'll see you later so I can tell you how amazing my date was, you just sit here thinking about how hot I am."

"No that wasn't what I meant. I-I-I…"

He was already out the door.

I sat there for another 5 minutes waiting, then the phone rang. It was Jason. He said his grandmother fell and was in the hospital. He said he was sorry but he'd have to reschedule our date. I said it was fine and I'd see him at school.

Well there goes my night. With nothing to do I sat at the kitchen table, moping and unfortunately, thinking about how hot Puck was. I couldn't stop myself.

**There ya go!:) I find my chapters are getting a little less exciting:( I think I'm losing my touch;P but anywho please review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Authors Note!

**Sorry everyone! Summers over and school and all my other activities are starting up again. I'll try to update soon! I'm mad at myself for not writing and updating more often cause I want to know what's going to happen to! I'll get back to work once I get back in the swing of things. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love all the great comments!**

**Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here****'s chapter 7&I still don't know where it's going! Haha. I'm glad everyone likes it so far and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of people:**

**Booksareeverything-**Story Alert

**Grimmgurl14ya-**Story Alert & Favourite Story

**12polarbears-**Story Alert

**SarahLiz064-**Favourite Author & Favourite Story

**Athena2343****-**Favourite Story

**Starlightchick-**Favourite Story

**Bluelotus22-**Story Alert & Favourite Story

**Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101-**Story Alert

**fruiTmajik-**Story Alert & Favourite Story

**Sorry if I missed anyone and of course thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 7**

**Sabrina's POV**

With my night ruined I went to bed early. I brushed my teeth, got into my silk shorts and tank top and laid in my bed. I just stared at my ceiling for awhile, picturing my father building the model airplanes that hung there with his father. After my parents woke up they moved back to New York with my baby brother. Daphne and I decided to stay here. I don't know why I did, I always complain about living here but after all this time it feels like home.

I tried to get to sleep, but like every night I think too much when I'm just lying in bed.

I thought of random things at first like what I'd wear to school, how I'd do my hair, what gross thing Granny would make for supper tomorrow. But Then I started to think of heavier things. I don't know where it came from but it brought on a lot of emotion.

I thought of my time in the orphanage and foster homes, what me and Daphne went through. It was so different from now. Then, my life was filled with hate and abuse, now I have a loving family that would never let anything happen to me and I trust. Now I had Puck.

I began to cry. I tried to tell myself that Sabrina Grimm never cries, that I'm strong and can control my emotions, but the tears kept coming. I cried for the bad memories of my childhood, for the good ones of my time in Ferry Port landing, for the knowing of what was coming in the future, that a great war would kill my family and friends, and I cried knowing that although I denied it, I had feelings for Puck.

I guess with all the emotion flowing I realized that it made sense what I felt for Puck. I lived with him for 5 years and I've always felt something. It was way down inside of me and I didn't let it surface but it was there.

He's saved my life hundreds of times, he's handsome and heroic and although he can be mean and a jerk, he can still be sweet. I remembered the time in his room, when I cried. He comforted me, he cared.

I suddenly had the urge to go to his room and just talk to him. Even if it was to throw insults at each other, mine meaningless, I just wanted to see him.

I got out of bed and went for my door but stopped short.

He's on a date.

He's on a date with my best friend.

I sat on my bed. He doesn't love me. He may not hate me, but he doesn't love me.

I lay back down and threw the covers over myself.

I love him. But he doesn't love me. He likes Julie. I'm supposed to like Jason. Why wouldn't I like Jason?

I thought that over and over again, drilling it into my mind. I'll go on my date with Jason, I'll have fun, and I'll forget about Puck.

I fell asleep trying to think about Jason but with an echo of Puck in the back of my mind.

He doesn't love me. We're not supposed to be together so I won't try. I'll let him be with Julie and I'll be with Jason. I'll act like I still hate him, even if it kills me.

**Puck's POV**

My date with Julie was great. We enjoyed a movie, we talked and laughed and hell we even kissed. But I felt bad because it meant nothing to me.

Julie liked me, that was clear, but I felt nothing for her. Sure she was nice and pretty, but every minute I was with her I was thinking about Sabrina. I've also taking to calling Grimm Sabrina, but just to myself.

It made me feel like a jerk when I kissed Julie. It was my first kiss except the one with Sabrina but she punched me after that one so I don't really count it. It was nice, Julie was a good kisser but I knew I was only kissing her to go through the motions. If I wanted Grimm to be jealous I'd have to make it seem real.

But why would she be jealous? She was with Jason and she liked him. I mean I know I'm a better catch but for some reason all the girls swoon over him.

I went up stairs to go to bed. I got in later then I expected so everyone was probably asleep.

I went down the hall to Sabrina's room. I know it's kinda creepy but I sometimes open her door and watch her sleep for a second, it helps me get to sleep. She looks so peaceful. She's usually always mad or annoyed, mostly due to me.

I opened her door a little and looked in. She was curled up in a ball with the blankets tucked under her chin. She looked so cute and peaceful but her face was slightly red with tear stains on her cheeks.

I closed the door and went to my room, flopping down on my trampoline. My panda and kangaroo were already asleep on the boxing ring.

Why had she been crying? Sabrina never cries. Well except that time in my room when she thought I hated her. That was the first time I admitted I liked Sabrina. For God's sake I almost told her I loved her! I'm glad now that I didn't, I know it would be awkward between us, with her knowing how I felt and her felling the opposite.

I would keep it to myself that I loved her. Why shouldn't I like Julie? Maybe I'll try to make it work for real. And maybe I'll let Sabrina be with Jason…as long as he doesn't hurt her.

She doesn't love me. We're not supposed to be together so I won't try. I'll let her be with Jason and I'll be with Julie. I'll act like I still hate her, even if it kills me.

**A/N-So whatcha think? It was kinda a filler chapter but I'll try to up the excitement and fluff soon. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys! So I have like 43 reviews now…?hahah:) Thanks so much! They're all great and I love everyone who reviews and even if you don't I love you for reading my story! Enjoy & review. **

Chapter 8

**Sabrina's POV**

I woke up felling sleep deprived, but when didn't I after a nightmare?

I dreamt that Puck and I were walking through the woods together. We weren't talking or anything we were just, well, walking.

Suddenly a giant pea came out of the sky and landed in front of us, I screamed but Puck just stared at it. The pea came to life and reached forward to pick me up. I dove behind Puck. He was always saving my butt, why wouldn't he this time? But he just stepped out of the way and the angry pea picked me up.

"_Puck! What are you doing? Save me or something!"_ I screamed at him. He was just staring at me, unemotional.

"_PUCK!"_

"_No I won't save you this time Grimm, I hate you."_ With that he gave the giant pea a nod to proceed and the last thing I saw was Puck's emotional, beautiful face as the pea swallowed me whole.

Why was I dreaming about a giant pea? I have no idea. But what if one of these days Puck decided he did hate me and something happened where he would usually save me, but instead he let me die? What if he decided he didn't care anymore?

I didn't want to think about it.

One being because that giant pea scared the crap out of me and two being because I told myself I wouldn't care if Puck cared about me or not.

I went to the bathroom and got a shower. It was nice that there were no pranks this morning; if there were they'd be linked to Puck and it would hurt too much to face him.

I dried off and wrapped a towel securely around my body.

I don't mean to brag but I changed a lot since coming to Ferry Port Landing. I had curves now and my chest was, well; more pronounced then some other girls my age. I didn't try to flaunt it like most girls would, I don't want guys staring at me, but when they did it was nice to know that they find me attractive. Except the the only guy I wanted to be attrected to me called me ugly everyday.

After admiring myself in the mirror I opened the door and slammed into something hard.

It was Puck standing there shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I rebounded off of him and stumbled back but he caught my waist and steadied me. I couldn't help but notice that he's arms were quiet muscular and he's abs were very defined.

"Whoa, hey Grimm I'm happy to see you too but there's no need to jump me." He said as I regained my balance.

"Yeah right, like I want to be near you." Little did he know how much I did. He's hands hadn't left my waist yet and it killed me to know he only kept them there cause he thought it would annoy me.

"Oh come on Grimm," He leaned in and put his lips to my ear. "You know you want me."

I froze. I know he thinks I'll just get mad but I won't, not anymore.

This could work to my advantage. I could get close to Puck and freak him out at the same time.

Instead of staring at him in shock, which I was, I softened my gaze, and moved a little closer to him.

He froze slightly. I could feel he's hands tighten a bit on my waist.

I flattened my hands out lightly on his chest and looked up at him mischievously.

I went up on my tip toes to put my lips to his ear.

"You're right. I do."

I removed my hands from he's chest and walked away down the hall. Just before I turned into my room I looked back at him and he was still standing there motionless.

_Uh, that was easier than I thought._ I smiled and went into my room, I should freak Puck out more often. I quite enjoyed it.

**Puck's POV**

What the hell just happened? Sabrina came out of the bathroom in just a towel and walked into me. I thought I had her freaked out when I was holding her waist and whispered in her hear. I was hoping she'd get mad. That didn't happen.

She agreed to wanting me. I guess she's smarter than she looks. That was clever. She probably thought it would freak ME out, little does she know I enjoyed it more than I should.

I don't know what to do. I know the trickster king not having a plan is a shock but I really don't know what to do about Sabrina.

I said I'd pretend I didn't like her and work on things with Julie but after what just happened, it will be hard to get her out of my head.

I guess I'll try at least for one day. If things go good with Julie I'll decided tonight if I'll give up on Sabrina.

I mean there's no chance for us but if I get serious with Julie then I'll have to stop trying to mess with Sabrina. As much as I enjoy here response.

**So…**

**1.I'm sorry I did the whole coming out of the shower and running into each other. I know it's in every story but it was fun to write:)**

**class was talking about dreams and one guy had a dream a giant pea attacked him and the class got weak so that's where Sabrina's dream came from.**

**I hope you liked it and I'll try to update before Monday cause that's when drama starts for the year and I'll be supper busy, we're doing Shrek the musical!:) Thanks a for reading & please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-****Reviews have been great! Thanks so much everyone!:) I would like to rename the story now that I have a bit written but I don't have a clue as to what it should be. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated:)**

**Chapter 9 **

**Sabrina's POV**

I went down for breakfast still thinking about Puck. It was weird, he didn't seem opposed to what I did. He was shocked, defiantly, but he almost seemed to like it…

But he's a guy so what do you expect.

I sat down at the breakfast table actually pretty hungry. Granny put down a covered tray.

"What's for breakfast Granny?" Daphne asked with her knife and fork already in hand.

"Well I decided today we would have normal food for Sabrina's sake because she never eats anything. Sadly all we had were peas." Granny said as she revealed a steaming not tray of green peas.

"You like peas don't you Sweetie?"

I thought I would cry remembering my dream last night.

"Um, I do Granny I'm just not that, um, hungry this morning. I'm going to school."

I grabbed my bag and ran to the door.

Puck came down the stairs.

"Hey ugly! Where ya going?"

"To school stink breath!"

"Wait up."

He grabbed his school bag and a handful of peas and followed me out.

Hopefully he had forgotten about our encounter this morning and if he hadn't, he'd be sorry to bring it up.

We walked in silence. I was about ten feet in front of him, he could probably tell I wasn't in a mood to talk.

When we got to school I assumed we go our different ways but when I turned to go towards the picnic table I bumped into him. Again he held my waist to steady me.

I looked over to the curb where all the idiots of the school sat.

They were all grubby and had bad skin problems and were load and obnoxious, Puck didn't really fit in. I mean he could be load and obnoxious too but to look at him you'd think he belonged with all the popular surfer dudes.

"Puck, what are you doing? You're friends are over there" I nodded my head towards the curb.

"Yeah but my girlfriend is over there." He nodded his head towards the picnic table.

My heart broke.

"Oh I didn't know you and Julie were boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"Yeah I asked her this morning through text. I know that's kinda lame but I didn't want to ask her with all her friends around."

"Yeah I get it." I hope he couldn't see the disappointment in my face. I was trying to hide it the best I could.

He let go of my waist and walked towards the picnic table.

That was it. It wasn't he was just dating my best friend he was her boyfriend.

I didn't want to sit at the picnic table with them, I wouldn't be able to hide my emotions while they kissed and held hands. I needed a distraction.

That's when he walked into the school parking lot, the one thing that could distract me, if only a little, from Puck.

"Hi Jason." I walked up to him.

"Hey Sabrina" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I hadn't seen him in a while. His grandmother had been in the hospital so he hadn't been in school.

"How's your grandmother?" I asked.

He smiled. "A lot better. She's out of the hospital and back at home."

"That's good." I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel our date the other night. I really didn't want to."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Are you free tonight? I told you I would reschedule didn't I?" He shot me a cute grin.

"That's right you did, and yes I am free tonight."

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Are you telling me where we're going?"

"Nope it's a surprise."

"How do I know what to wear then?"

"Anything. You'll look good no matter what." He winked and gave me another kiss on the cheek as the bell rang.

"See you after school." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah see you."

I turned towards the school. My face must have been red as a tomato because all my friends rushed over and asked a billion questions about what just happened. All my friends except Julie who I saw walking through the doors hand in hand with the boy I loved.

Oh well Jason had been a nice distraction for a little while.

**Another chapter finished! Hope you all liked it:)**

**Here's a few more shout outs:**

**bookbelle.314-**Favorite Story

**Morgan Le Fay98-**Story Alert

**Starlightchick-**Story Alert

**PurplezrbrxxxD-**Story Alert

**guildam595-** Story Alert

**montgomerylover96-**Story Alert & Favorite Story

**Loverofbooks4eva-**Favorite Author & Favorite Story

**I LUV THE tRiCkStEr KiNg-** Favorite Story & Story Alert

**Saharasiam-**Favorite Author

**XDloveyouXD**-Favorite Story

**And thanks to **** Fireflies.x3**** for the idea of serving peas:)**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'm super busy! I think I'm getting close to the end of my story, maybe 2 more chapters? Unless you guys tell me otherwise:) **

**well any who here's chapter 10!**** R/R!**

Chapter 10

**Sabrina's POV**

Tonight was my date with Jason, I still didn't know where we were going but it must be good he wanted to keep it a secret.

I got dressed and did my hair. I put on a little more make up than usual, I wanted to forget about Puck and Julie and feel good about myself. Why shouldn't I? The hottest guy in school is taking me on a date tonight.

I had to keep telling myself that so I wouldn't mope over Puck and Julie also going out tonight.

Once I was finished getting ready I went to the kitchen to wait for Jason.

When I arrived expecting to see Puck waiting also, I was surprised to see Julie sitting at the table.

"Hey Julie, where's Puck?" I asked.

"Hey Sabrina! His upstairs getting ready. Oh my God you look so pretty! Are you going out with Jason tonight?" Julie gushed as I sat down.

"Yeah I am and thanks." I was probably lacking some of the enthusiasm she expected.

"That's so exciting! I mean it's Jason Roberts, the hottest guy in school! In Ferry Port Landing!"

"Yeah it is exciting. Woowhoo." I lent out a lame cheer.

"Sabrina, are you okay? You don't seem very happy about this."

Truthfully, I wasn't, I should be, but I wasn't.

"Yeah I am I'm just tired"

"Good, cause if you weren't dating Jason I would be. I mean sure Puck is hot and all, but Jason Roberts? I'd drop Puck in a second for him."

"Julie, he's your boyfriend! Don't say that."

"I know, I know, but really, I like Puck I guess, but I don't think it will last long. He doesn't seem as into the relationship as he should be, I mean neither am I but I'm just in it for the fun." She remarked with total disinterest.

"What the hell Julie! Are you just stringing Puck along?"

"Well not exactly, If it works, it works but I won't be upset if it doesn't. What's your problem?" She seemed totally surprised by my reaction. As far as she knew I still hated Puck.

"My problem is that you were my best friend then you had to go and start dating Puck, even though I hated him, I didn't say anything because I thought you were happy, I was doing what was best for you, but now I see I was wrong, And now I don't hate Puck I care about him. Even though he can get annoying Puck is one of the sweetest, kindest, most protective and caring people I know and he certainly does not deserve to be in a relationship that you're only in for "fun" and you do not deserve him."

I lied about the first part, about being okay with them being together and doing what was best for her, but the last part was true.

"Sabrina, I-I-I"

Thankfully a car horn beeped out front.

"I have to go."

I grabbed my jacket and went out the door slamming it behind me.

I had never fought with Julie before but how could she do that to Puck? That is so unfair to him. She doesn't want him, but has him. I want him, but will never have him. Life is unfair.

I jumped into Jason's car trying to forget what just happened.

"Hey." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You look kind of upset."

"No I'm fine I just had a fight with a friend, its okay."

"Are you sure we don't have to go out tonight."

"Are you cancelling on me again Mr. Roberts?" If I was playful maybe he'd drop the subject.

"Of course not Miss Grimm." He gave me one of he's cutest grins.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see."

We drove for awhile, into the busiest part of town, and stopped at a burger joint.

"Burgers? The big surprise is that were having burgers and fries?"

"Well you _could _get a hotdog if you wanted I guess." He flashed me a grin.

"I always assumed you were more of a burger girl then a fancy salad one."

"Most girls would be offended by that but lucky for you I love burgers."

"Great! Shall we eat?"

"Absolutely."

My burger was amazing! Even though I expected to go somewhere fancy I much rathered this.

We were surrounded by other couples, most of them not talking, only the guy shoving his face while the over done girl picked over her side salad. Me and Jason were different.

We talked about school and learned more about each other.

He plays guitar and sings a little, the two talents I wish I had. And he's running for school president this year. I told him I'd vote for him.

"So do you have any planes for this year? Trying out for any teams?" He was just finishing up his burger.

"Haha no way! I don't do a lot of extracurricular stuff. I spend a lot of time at home with Daphne…and Puck."

"Well maybe you and your sister should get into something? Puck's going out with that Julie girl right? He'll probably be with her a lot." He didn't know my heart was breaking every time he said Puck or Julie's name.

"Yeah I guess he will be." My playful mood disappeared.

"Are you okay? Oh, was the fight you had with Puck?"

"No it was with Julie."

"Oh I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

I didn't want to talk about Puck. It wasn't like I could tell the guy I'm dating that I'm in love with someone else.

"She's not treating him right. I mean it's her relationship and I should stay out of it but she's just stringing him along."

"Does he know that?"

"I don't know, but that's what a lot of high school relationships are like so maybe he expects it."

He looked at me intently. "That's not what ours is."

He was right and wrong. He actually liked me, and I did like him, but he was wrong in saying I wasn't stringing him along. I loved Puck and until this moment I had no intentions of having a real relationship with Jason. I didn't want to hurt him in the end. It was unfair.

Maybe this could work. If I tried to make it work it might. I told myself when I realized I had feelings for Puck that I'd pretend I didn't, that I'd go on with my life. I wouldn't forget about Puck but I'd be with Jason, I'd be happy.

After thinking it through for only a second hoping Jason didn't see my slight hesitation I replied "No, it's not." And I meant it.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

"Do I get to know or is it a surprise?" I stood up and put my jacket on.

"It's a surprise, but a better one this time."

I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"It must be pretty amazing 'cause that was a really good burger."

He laughed and we got in his car and drove to my next surprise.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it and sorry again for making you wait.**

**I have a few more shout outs:**

**Dark Princess Faith-**Story Alert

**Suki Sakura- **Favorite Story

**sierendipity- **Favorite Author

**i heart manga 89-**Favorite Story

**PurplezebraxxxD- **Favorite Story

**Cailgirl XO-** Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story, Story Alert

**Thanks everyone and please review!:) **

P.S- As I said above I'm only going to do a few more chapters, but if you guys want more then I'll need some help. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11

**I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry for that! This is a short chapter, just setting the scene for the next:)**** It's almost finished, maybe 2 more chapters? I know I said that last chapter, but I really don't know where it's going:P**

**Read & Review!**

Chapter11

**Sabrina's POV**

We arrived at a park, one I've been to before. It had a wide opened field and park benches all around. The sun was just starting to set on the other side of the trees throwing pinks and oranges across the sky.

I stepped out of the car admiring the sky as Jason came around my side and took my hand.

"Follow me." He said.

We walked to the far corner of the park where there were small, dirt paths going in all directions. We went down the one in the middle and walked for awhile.

I should have been nervous going into the woods with a boy, but I felt comfortable and safe with Jason.

"Do I get to know where were going now?"

"Just a bit further." He looked sideways at me and smiled.

"Do you do this whole mysterious surprise thing with all the other girls?"

"What other girls? There's just you." He smiled at me sweetly again.

"Oh come on Jason! You do know every girl in the school likes you? There most have been others!"

"Yeah there have been. But none like you."

I blushed. I couldn't get over how sweet he was.

"Okay, close your eyes." He told me.

"Seriously? You're really taking this whole surprise thing to the max."

"Just close them. Trust me."

And I did.

"Okay. Now hold on to my hand, and don't open them 'til I tell you."

He pulled me forward a couple feet and I could feel when my feet were on the grass instead of the dirt path.

"Jason. You just turned off the path. It's going to get dark soon." I still kept my eyes closed.

"Trust me." I felt him kiss me on the cheek.

"I do."

"Just a little farther."

He stopped and turned me to my left.

"Okay, open your eyes."

What I saw was beautiful.

We were on the edge of a hill over looking Ferryport Landing. The setting sun was a bright circle in the distance casting reds, oranges, pinks and golds in all directions.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen anything so beautiful in Ferryport Landing." In this town I hated, I never thought it could be beautiful.

"I came up here last week around this time 7 saw it, I thought you might like to see it too."

"Thank you Jason!" I went up on my tippy toes and hugged him.

"You're welcome he said has he held me."

I let go and looked up at him. Our faces only inches apart.

"I really like you Sabrina." He said in a whisper.

"I really like you too." I replied.

He leaned closer closing the distance and kissed me.

His lips were soft and warm, and he held my face gently in his hands.

This is how it should be, me and Jason, not me and Puck.

He kissed me more forcefully now and his arms were around my waist. I've never kissed anyone but Puck before but it seemed to come naturally. My arms wound around his neck and I kissed him back.

We stood there like that for a few minutes just kissing then he started to move my shirt, putting his warm hands on my bare skin.

A tingle went through me. I unlocked our lips for a moment.

"Jason, I really like you but this is only our second date."

He's hands moved further up my sides bunching my shirt up.

"Jason I'm serious."

"And I'm serious about you." I could tell he wasn't taking what I was saying seriously.

"Jason, please." I put my hands lightly on his chest and pushed him away slightly, hoping he'd get the message.

He sighed. "What's the problem Sabrina?"

"The _problem_ is that I'm not ready for this. You're the first guy I've ever gone out with, lets just take it slow."

"I thought you were different Sabrina."

He did NOT just pull that line on me!

I stepped further away. "Excuse me? What do you mean by different?"

"I thought you were cool and you liked me."

"I do like you, well rather I _did _like you."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought you were a sweet, nice guy but now I see you're just a pig!" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I used to think you were just some girl who pined over the guy you lived with, but then I thought maybe you're cool. But I guess not."

Talk about a 360! Is this the same guy you just showed me a sunset?

"What the hell do you mean pine over the guy I live with?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"I've seen you at school with him, that look in your eyes when he walks away and when he's with he's girlfriend. Come on Sabrina I can't deny that your hot and things would never work out with you too, I had to give it a shot."

"Why wouldn't things work out with us?" I should just leave but I wanted to know from someone else's perspective.

He stepped closer to me and put he's lips to my ear.

"Because you're human and he's an everafter."

**There ya go! Chapter 11, it was a short one. The next chapter will be up soon because I wrote one big one but then cut it on half. Hope you liked to Reviews are love!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N- ****I left a bit of a cliffie on the last chapter so here's chapter 12! Review Please:) **

Chapter12

**Sabina's POV**

I Did not see that coming.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to play dumb but I was so shocked that he saw right through me.

"Come on Sabrina. You think you're the only human in this town that knows about everafters? That's the reason I was interested in the first place. There wouldn't have to be any secrets between us."

"Okay I don't know what you know, but I know that no matter what I would always have secrets. I'm a Grimm."

I turned around and started to walk away.

"Not so fast Sabrina." He grabbed my arm tightly. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Jason let go."

"I have a few questions for you. You are a Grimm so you probably do have your secrets. So tell me what are your precious Trickster Kings weaknesses?"

"Puck doesn't have any weaknesses, and why do you want to know?"

"I have a friend that's doing some…research."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help. If you want to know his weaknesses why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure that would end well. Doubting the Trickster King isn't a smart thing to do."

"Oh I already think I know his weakness…it's you."

"What? Trust me, it's not me. Try Julie."

"I've been watching you two all year at school, a special request from my friend. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not watching and don't think I've missed the glares he gives me in the hallways. I think he's a little jealous of us." He winked.

"There is no us. And what would Puck be jealous of you for. I'd pick him over you any day." There it was said, the first person I've ever told, of course it would be the guy who turns out to be a psycho.

"Oh really? Then why are you here with me? He's at home, sitting alone mopping."

"What? No he's not, he's out with Julie."

"As soon as you left Julie broke up with him. She said you told her she didn't deserve him and that you were right."

"How do you know this?"

"I have everafter friends just like you have, maybe we even have some of the same. I've had them watching your Puck for awhile."

"This is crazy! How do you know about everafters and what do you want with Puck?"

"What does the Scarlet Hand want with very everafter? To control them, to own their power."

"You work with the Scarlet Hand?" The same group that kidnapped her parents, killed so many people and continuously tried to destroy her family, and now was after Puck.

"Of course. There's no one more powerful then the Master!"

"Who is the Master?" I knew he wouldn't tell me.

He closed his hand tighter around my arm and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear.

"Because I like you, I'll tell you one thing." I could feel his teeth on my ear lobe. "Never trust your reflection, things are not as they appear."

What the hell did that mean? Okay I had enough of this.

I tried to pull my arm away but he was too strong so I swung with my left fist and hit him in the jaw.

He let go of my arm with a grunt of pain and I bee lined for the woods.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily!"

I guess he didn't know Granny Relda has me training twice every week and I can run faster then Puck can fly.

He tried to follow me but I got too far ahead for him. I couldn't hear him behind me and I knew the park was too far from any civilization to keep running. So I ducked deeper into the woods and hid behind a tree.

I took out my phone and called Puck.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had been sleeping.

"Puck!" I whispered. "I'm in the park on the outside of town I need you to come get me right away!"

"What in the park? Why are you whispering?"

Just then I could hear the rushed foot steps of Jason running through the brush

"I have to go. Just get here as quick as you can, I'm in the woods."

"Sabri-" But I hung up.

I turned my phone downward so the light wasn't showing and tried to slow my breathing.

He was close now, and I hoped he'd keep running.

I heard him stop.

"Sabrrrrinaaaa" He said in a sing song voice.

"I know you're out there. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk, maybe kiss a little more." I could just picture his grinning face. Not the one of the gorgeous guy I thought I liked, the one of some crazy Scarlet Hand member.

"Come on Sabina!" He sounded exasperated. "We live in a town the size of lack practically! If you don't cooperate now I'm going to find you. Whether it's at school, at your house, or flying around with Lover Boy. The Scarlet Hand always wins."

I tried to block out what he was saying. I concentrated on my breathing. Puck will be here soon. I counted out every breath. I didn't hear Jason moving towards me through the woods.

He grabbed my arm and pulled out from behind the tree.

"Found you."

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Oh come on, we were having so much fun tonight."

"Yeah before you turned into some crazy psycho!"

"Be careful what you say. I might be the only reason The Master keeps you around after he has what he needs."

"And why is that?" Hurry up Puck!

"I'm gonna need some one to play with." He smiled at me. All traces of that cute, high school boy gone.

"Jason let me go! I'm not going to help the Scarlet Hand, especially when it involves Puck!"

"Oh right I forgot to mention. I've had some friends spying on you too. It's a shame really I thought me and you really had a chance." He mocked pretend sadness.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're in love with the fairy boy. Don't worry we don't have to tell him about our little rendezvous, if he even lives long enough to hear about it."

"What?"

"The Master is going to take over Faery then, kill the Trickster King!"

"No," It was just a whisper. I couldn't imaging a world without Puck.

"Don't worry you'll have me."

He pressed his body against mine and kissed me again. I fought against it but he was too strong.

He had me pinned against the tree and finally released my month as I gasped for air.

"You'll have so much more fun with me then a fairy."

"Hah! I hardly believe that!" Finally!

Puck was floating in the air behind Jason with he's hands on his hips.

"I'll have you know that fairies are of a very fun nature…when they're not pissed."

Puck leapt forward and took Jason to the ground.

They struggled with each other but for just a moment Jason got the upper hand and smoked Puck in the face sending him backwards, smashing his head off a tree.

"Puck!" I ran to him, crumpled on the ground.

"Puck are you okay?"

"Pftt. I'm the Trickster King of course I'm okay." But it was a weak argument. He swayed a little and held his head. I totally forgot about Jason.

"Well isn't this cute. The two lover birds together. Well we better get going before he gets up."

I swung at Jason again but he caught my hand this time.

"Nice try." He twisted my arm behind my back along with my other one and marched us out of the woods.

"Jason let go! Please!" Puck Please get up!

We reached Jason's car and he popped the trunk.

"After you trying to punch me twice I-"

"Trying twice? I got you once if you haven't seen the mark on your face!" It was true the right side of his face was starting to bruise.

"I'll give you that, but still I don't think we're really going to work out. A kiss for the road?"

It wasn't really a question, I had no chose.

"Hey now. No one's allowed to kiss Grimm but me."

Puck swooped down from the air and straight into Jason, knocking him to the side. He punched him in the stomach then picked him up by his color and hit him in the face. Jason was out cold.

"Well that should do it." Puck said in a glorifying voice.

"Puck?"

He turned and looked at me like he just remembered I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He walked over to me and put a hand on the side of my face.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I think, I don't know."

"Let's get you home."

Puck picked me up in his arms, minding the scraps covering my legs from running through the woods, and flew home.

**Here are some shout outs!:)**

**Gummy Worms3-Story Alert**

**Addicted2Puckabrina-Favorite Story & Story Alert**

**PJOGleeShotsSistersGrimm lova-Story Alert**

**watchingsheep-Favorite Story**

**Luv2Shop5-Favorite Story & Story Alert**

**smaashlikewhoaa- Favorite Story**

**STRGRL-Favorite Story**

**Satriania-Favorite Story & Story Alert**

**NessThompson-Satory Alert**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N- Chapter 13! I have over 90 reviews and I think that's amazing! Thank you so much:) ****This is a short chapter and to tell you the truth I don't really like it. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13**

When Puck carried Sabrina through the door she was already asleep. The whole family, who had been waiting in the living room, jumped up and ran to them.

"What happened?" Granny Relda cried.

"I don't know exactly, something to do with Jason, but she's fine just a few scraps." Puck replied looking down at Sabrina.

"Jason? That kid she's been dating? What did her do to her?" Uncle Jake asked with concern.

"I have no clue. I'm gonna go put her to bed. She can talk about it in the morning."

Puck slowly crossed the living room to the stairs and ascended as the family watched. A few minutes later he returned and headed for the door.

"Puck, where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"There's something I have to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it Marshmallow, I'll be back soon." With that he walked out the door and flew away.

In the morning Sabrina woke up still tired and sore. She was surprised to find herself on Pucks trampoline in his room instead of in her own. She didn't know how she got there, the last thing she remembered was flying over the town in Pucks arms and noticing despite the cold air, his arms were warm.

"Morning." Puck said standing in the doorway holding a tray of food.

"Hey, yeah morning." Sabrina replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I brought you some breakfast, don't worry it's normal food."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Okay." Puck snapped his figures and the food disappeared. He remained standing by the door just looking at Sabrina.

"Why am I in your room?" Sabrina asked.

"I still felt uneasy about what happened yesterday and I didn't want you sleeping by yourself."

"Thanks."

"What did happen last night anyway?" Puck moved away from the door and sat on the trampoline at an awkward distance away from Sabrina. Like he didn't want to be near her. It didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well Jason took me to the park and it was great but then he started getting kinda grabby and he said he watched me at school and that me and you would… he said some stuff then told me he knew you were an Everafter. That's why he was dating me, to get to you. He works for the Scarlet Hand and the Master wants to take over Faery." Sabrina was out of breath, everything that happened rushing back to her.

"Yes! That's awesome!" Puck was actually excited.

"What? No it isn't! The Scarlet Hand is after you!" How on earth is that good thing?"

"Oh, yeah it sucks but I'm just relived to hear that's what happened last night."

"What did you think happened?"

"Oh umm well I thought maybe you guys, uh..you know…"

"What are you talking about Puck?"

"Nothing, never mind"

"Okay."

They just sat there, no one saying anything, until Sabrina thought of something Jason had said.

"Jason has had spies watching us and he told me Julie broke up with you, is that true?"

"Yeah, she did." His face dropped a little.

"I'm sorry Puck."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Well actually…"

"What?"

"I said some things to Julie while you were getting ready for your date and I'm sorry, it wasn't any of my business."

"Yeah she told me what you said. I just wanted to see if you'd fess up."

Sabrina's face turned red.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

Puck moved closer to her on the trampoline.

"Did you mean what you said about me to Julie?"

"Yes" Sabrina's eyes dropped to her hands, she didn't want to look at Puck.

"Sabrina,"

She didn't know if it was the accounts from last night or if she had finally bottled it up to the point of where she couldn't any more, but this as the time.

"Before you say anything I have to tell you something. I swore I'd never say this because I know you don't feel the same way but, I like you, I think I have for awhile but just recently I've never liked you more. I meant what I said to Julie about you and I'm sorry that this going to ruin our friendship or whatever it was we had."

"Sabrina,"

"And I don't want to go to school everyday, come home, eat breakfast, save Ferryport Landing, and live under the same roof with you if you don't know how I feel."

"Sabrina,"

"And another thing, I hate your stupid pranks! But It's how I get to spend time with you. And even though you said you didn't hate me, I know you don't feel the same. And I know this is going to complicate things but you had to know that I-I –I love you Puck."

Sabrina continued looking down at her hands as she talked but when she finished and looked up she saw Puck now sitting right beside her. His face soft but his eyes bright and playful.

"Sabrina,"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

And he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers gently.

**Was that a sucky ending to the chapter? Please tell me!**** And we'll find out where puck went in the next chapter!**

**Here's a few more shout outs!**

**saashlikewhoaa- Author Alert & Story Alert**

**serene4ever- Favorite Story**

**MoodyRuby227-Favorite Story**

**fruiTmajik-Favorite Author & Author Alert**

**thanks again and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So it's been like what? 3 ****months? I'm realllllllly sorry! I've been super busy & with exams & everything it was impossible to write! This is the last chapter I believe, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer! I Don't Own Anything!**

Chapter 14

Sabrina's POV

Puck's lips were has soft has I thought they would be. He moved he's hands to my waist and I kissed him back. It was perfect.

I don't know how long we sat there but then he finished the kiss and leaned away. His eyes were bright green and full of excitement.

"I really do love you Puck." I said quietly.

"I'm the Trickster King, of course you love me." He was joking but he's voice was still loving.

"I'm sorry about Julie..."

"I say I love you and you're thinking about another girl?" He said playfully. "I was only going out with her to make you jealous. I know that's mean but I had to try something."

"But I didn't know you were only doing it to make me jealous. If you actually liked her I would have ruined it for you."

He held my hands in his.

"Don't worry Sabrina I didn't like her so you didn't ruin anything."

"Okay it's just, I never thought you would feel the same way and I," I dropped my voice low. "I feel like this is just another prank, to get back at me for Julie." I didn't want to say it because if this was real I could ruin everything.

"Sabrina, look at me." He said quietly.

"If this was another prank do you think I would have saved you last night? Do you think as soon as Julie broke up with me I would have gone looking for you, do you think I would have gone back and thrown Jason & his car in the river,"

"You what?"

"Forget that last part. This is not another prank, I love you Sabrina Grimm, I have since you moved here and I've never loved you more then I do now right here. And besides, I'm the Trickster King, if this was a prank, you would not look as good as you do now." He added with a playful smile.

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"So do we go tell the family that they were right and that we finally admitted our love for each other?" He sounded like he really didn't want to.

"What time is it?"

"Like 4:30 in the morning. Why?"

"So everyone's asleep?"

"Yeah I guess so, what…"

I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck so I was just inches from his face.

"…Oh."

"How long do you think it will be until Granny Relda wakes up?" I asked getting closer to him.

"I say we have a good 2 hours before she comes looking for us."

He leaned in and closed the distance. His lips soft at first and then more urgent. He moved his hands back to my waist and laid me back on the trampoline.

We stayed like that, just kissing. His hands sometimes touching the skin of the stomach and sending an electric shock through my body.

Until we heard a knock on the door.

"Puck are you in there?" It was granny Relda.

"Yeah?"

"Okay breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, wake up Sabrina on your way down." I stifled a giggle. I was already wide awake!

"Okay, thanks." Puck mumbled. His lips back on mine.

"Puck, are you alright?" Granny sounded concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?" He was getting annoyed I could tell he wanted to finish where we had left off.

"You said 'thanks'…"

"And? Am I not allowed to say thanks old women!" Yeah he was annoyed.

"No,no. It's just out of the ordinary. Don't forget to wake up Sabrina."

Her footsteps got quieter as she went down the hall.

"Shesh! Why is it so hard to get some privacy around here!"

"Puck?"

"Yeah Sabrina?" He seemed to calm down when I said his name.

"It took us this long to figure out we loved each other. Promise you'll never leave me?"

He looked deep in my eyes. His face just an inch from mine.

"I promise." And he kissed me with so much love that I never knew why I ever doubted I loved him.

**Yay! It's finished! Again I'm sorry it took so long! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I haven't decided if I'm going to right another story or not but if you think I should or have an idea just drop a review! Thanks so much everyone, hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Heyy everyone! This is not a new chapter & I'm sorry if you got excited!:p I just have a question! I will be continuing the story, not right now but soon, and I was wondering if I should continue adding chapters to this story or make a new one as a sequel? Please let me know & a shoutout to **julescapulet** for giving me a bunch of songs for inspiration that I'll be sure to listen to & I'll mention every time I use one for a scene! Thanks everyone I love your reviews! Keep going


End file.
